


Girl In The Afternoon

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Consensual Sex, Demon Dean Winchester, Double Penetration, F/M, King of Hell Sam, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt: SPN, evil!Sam/demon!Dean/Jo, “Always such a good girl”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl In The Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hunters_retreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/gifts).



As a hunter she should have fought. Yet she did not. She accepted her fate and came to love her new life—a life of submission, service, pain and sensual pleasure from the two men who captivated her soul. Perhaps that is why she did not resist; they’re touch burned her in the best way, setting fire to her cotton candy pink lips and a quiver down between her thighs. They played her body like a fiddle, fingers teasing and caressing feather soft, the best torment her body had endured and she loved it. 

Feeling a clenching deep in her belly, shaken to her core as their lips and hands brought her to the realm of ecstasy. Eyes roll back in her head and lips sweet as candy, Jo came to crave the sensation of both of them inside her at the same time, fucking her with deep stokes, making her moan enthusiastically. 

She took no shame in being used; she was always eager to bend over for one or both of them...and she came to enjoy the thrill of praise, of her Masters whispering affectionately to her, voice honey sweet and tender soft. 

Sam brushes his hands up and down her sides, a kitten hush rumble vibrating from his chest as Dean began to thrust into her wet cunt a bit faster; she shivers, gasps, her sex quivering around the both of them. Caught between them, impaled on their thick cocks, Jo shudders with breathy moans. 

Fingers carded through her long blond hair, and she pushed into the caress and nuzzled Sam’s palm like a kitten seeking affection. Jo heard Dean chuckle from behind, happy and joyful, and then she gasped as he rolled his hips, his cock filling her up with a swift thrust. Jo rocked back and forth between them, fucking herself on the two cocks filling her wet, pink cunt as skitters of pleasure tingled between her legs. 

“Always such a good girl, our sweet little baby girl.” Sam purred at her like a kitten, rumbling kindhearted; his tone made her feel warm and tingly inside. The fact that his eyes were black didn’t scare her—it only turned her on that much more. His wet mouth finds her breast, lips suckling Jo’s erect nipple to cause her to let out a groan of pure ecstasy. 

Prickly stubble rubbed against her shoulder, Dean nuzzling her baby soft skin, and Jo turned her head to kiss him, gasping into his mouth as Sam latched onto her neck and bit down to leave pleasurable love bites on the pale, warm flesh. Jo never meant to fall in love with her demonic Masters. 

The wayward daughter should have fought back against her captives, yet she had become devoted to them and she loved them both. Her heart was helpless in following after her affections; they had captivated her with love and passion, and pleasure. 

And every night, when they slid inside her, she offered up her body and soul, submitting to her Masters. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/69801.html?thread=16108713#/t16108713)


End file.
